Shooting stars
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: 1 week crammed inside the Millenium Falcon sounds like hell. Han and Leia still haven't worked out how they feel about each other, maybe these nest few days will be a good time to decied. (Please R/R)
1. Chapter 1 The journey begins

A/N

: Hi, I know a lot of people skip the author's notes but please don't. I know their long. Well this fan fiction is about how Han and Leia's relationship grew while travelling to Bespin. This is rated "M" for chapter 4.

I hope you enjoy "Shooting stars" Please read, review and enjoy!

NOTE: I do not own star wars, I don't own the characters, planets, creatures or vehicles. They all belong to George Lucas.

Shooting stars!

1

Leia sat in the co-pilot's chair, watching the stars go by. She turned her head slightly, just so she could catch a glimpse of Han. She still was unsure of how she felt about him. He had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. There was one question that was spinning around her head. "Do I love him?" She thought to herself. Han noticed that she was staring at him. A large smirk appeared on his face.  
"You alright, Princess?" He asked casually. Leia didn't say anything, she just nodded. "It's about 2 weeks to Bespin, can you last that long?" He laughed lightly, and so did Leia.  
"I hope so!" She joked.  
"Well, lucky for you we have a spare cabin" Leia raised her eyebrows.  
"Lucky for me?" Han's smirk grew bigger.  
"Yeah, lucky for you. But not me" Leia stormed out the room.  
"Nerf-hurder!"  
"What'd I say?" Chewbacca had been quiet during their conversation, but he was now laughing loudly.  
"Laugh it up, Fuzzball!" Han's insult didn't stop his companion for chuckling.  
"Your such a jerk at times, Chewie!" The Wookiee let out and angry growl that echoed through the freighter.  
"Don't tell me to damp down my power core!"  
"RUUUrhrGUGhRUGH!"  
"Chewbacca, I'm fine!"  
"Ruuurgh!"  
"What do you mean I'm acting weird?"  
"GRuughrur!"  
"Oh drop it, Chewie!" Like Leia, Han stormed out of the cock-pit. As he left, he found Leia sitting at the game table. Han began to feel warm. There was something about Leia that's just made him feel brilliant.  
"Leia, look I'm sorry"  
"It's fine, don't worry" She replied quickly. Han was surprised that she was just simply forgiving him. He had expected some kind of insult or protest. He sat down beside her and stared into her warm brown eyes.  
"What? is there something wrong with my face?"  
"No, It's perfect" He said softly. Leia could feel herself blushing. Han leaned in to kiss her, but Leia put her hands on his shoulders, stopping him when their lips were just inches away.  
"Is something wrong, Leia?" Leia looked down for a moment, but then decided that nothing was wrong. Without saying anything she kissed him tenderly. Han slowly slid his hands down her body and stopped at her hips. But Leia pulled away sooner than expected. The same question from earlier spun around her head. "Do I love him?" She thought.  
"A credit for your thoughts, Leia?"  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine" She lied.  
"Come on talk to me. What's wrong?"  
"I guess it's everything. Alderaan, The Empire, the Rebellion, The Hoth battle, Luke and you..."  
"Me?" There was a surprised tone in his voice. "What about me?"  
"Well, Han, Let me put it like this: You have the breeding of a Bantha!" This made Han smile and laugh silently. "But..." She embraced him then leaned in and kissed him deeply.  
"Excuse me sir, But I was-Oh my!" Han and Leia pulled their lips apart and saw a very shocked C-3PO looking at them.  
"Threepio!" Gasped Leia.  
"uh...Never mind!" Ha ran off faster than most protical droids could.  
"That's twice he's done that!" Han complained.  
"Well, let's make sure he doesn't interrupt this-" They both leaned in and kissed each other again.


	2. Chapter 2 The droid finds out

NOTE: I do not own star wars, I don

't own the characters, planets, creatures or vehicles. They all belong to George Lucas.

Shooting stars

2

"RuurhrgugruRUG"  
"I assure you, I'm telling the truth, Chewbacca!" The Wookiee roared again.  
"Yes, I walked in and I saw them sharing a romantic moment, even their lips were touching!"  
"Ruuurguhaur!"  
"What do you mean you were right?"  
"RuurguhghRUGH!"  
"So, Chewbacca, Your saying that you noticed Han acting out of the ordinary, and now your saying you knew Captain Solo was in love with Princess Leia?" Chewbacca nodded. C-3PO tried to sound sarcastic, but because he was a droid it didn't really work.  
"Yes, of course, Chewbacca" The Wookiee howled proudly. "Oh really, Sometimes I just don't understand Wookiees!" He said to himself.  
"Hey, Chewie, how are the repairs going?" Asked Han as he entered the cock-pit. Chewbacca and Threepio grinned at him, well it was impossible for a protical droid to grin.  
"What?" Chewbacca growled, explaining the conversation that he'd just had with Threepio. Han glared at the golden droid.  
"Oh my...um, I'd better go now!"  
"yeah, maybe you should, Goldenrod!" Threepio scurried away. Chewbacca laughed in a gruff Wookiee way.  
"One of these day I'm going to take him apart and us him for spare parts!" Chewbacca laughed again.  
"Is Han being mean to Threepio again, Chewie?" Leia entered the room.  
"Well, he can be a real pain can't he?" Leia laughed and stood by the pilot's chair.  
"Do you want me to keep watch for a while?"  
"No, no, you relax, me and Chewie can take care of things"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course! It's no trouble"  
"Ok then, Thank-you" She whispered.  
"No problem" They leaned in to kiss, just as their lips were about to touch Chewbacca howled, interrupting the tender moment. Leia laughed. Because she been around a Wookiee for a few years, she had managed to understand bits of the language.  
"Ok, Chewie! I'll kiss him later!" Leia sat in the chair that was located behind Han. Her eyes began to feel heavy, So she leaned back and gently closed them.


	3. Chapter 3 The nightmare

NOTE: I do not own star wars, I don

't own the characters, planets, creatures or vehicles. They all belong to George Lucas.

Shooting stars

3

About an hour later Leia awoke with a loud gasp. Han immediately turned his chair around. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Leia, What's the matter?"

"I…I was on the Death star….With V…Vader and I watched Al…Alderaan…get Bl-"

"Shhh. It's alright, it was just a dream" Han embraced her tightly and tried to calm her. Leia's breathing began to return to it's normal pace. He tried desperately to lighten the mood.

"How _did_ you fall asleep in thatchair?" Leia was silent, she didn't know weather to laugh or scream. "I mean there so uncomfortable, I Can barely sit in them!" Leia felt a smile form on her face. Han smiled back. Swiftly, Leia looked around, They were alone. She looked back up at Han, His eyes, his smile, his hair, He was just irresistible! She almost had to stand on her toes to get her lips to reach his. The kiss felt warm and tender. Leia had never felt like this about anyone. All she wanted was him. As she pulled away from the kiss, she rested her head on his chest and remained in his embrace. She wanted to cry with happiness, being with him felt so right.

"You look tired, Leia. Maybe you should rest in your cabin" Leia slowly nodded her head as she broke away from the hug.

"Yeah, Maybe I should" Han placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Try not to have any nightmares, ok?" He said, Half joking and half serious. They walked hand-in-hand down the corridor, when they got to their cabins, Han kissed Leia's hand.

"Goodnight, Princess" Leia giggled as Han winked at her as they went into their cabins.


	4. Chapter 4 The love grows

**NOTE: I do not own star wars, I don****'****t own the characters, planets, creatures or vehicles. They all belong to George Lucas.**

Shooting stars

4

4 days later and Leia still couldn't sleep. Not because of her nightmares, but because of Han. Leia knew one thing, and that was that she loved him. But she didn't dare tell him. "Does he feel the same way?" She thought to herself. "What if her doesn't!" "What if he laughs at me! Rejects me!" It was a risk she had to take, She loved him! She slipped out of her bed and tip-toed down the hall. She lightly tapped her knuckles on the door as she opened it. Han was lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. It was too dark to see if he was awake or not. She turned around and was about to walk out the door when-

"Don't go, Leia" She stopped and stood totally still in the door-way. Leia looked down and realised she wasn't wearing much, Just the top from her snowsuit and a pair of panties. Her cheeks began to turn red with embarrassment. Han laughed lightly.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart" He patted the bed. "Come on, sit down" Leia sat on the bed and curled-up next to Han. She could have stayed like this for hours, but she was determined to tell him her feelings.

"Han, I need to tell you something""Yeah?" He began to stroke her un-braided hair.

"Han, I…umm-""What is it, Leia?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is-" Leia didn't bother finishing her sentence, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his passionately. Han opened his mouth to the kiss and let her tongue explore his mouth. He ran his hands down to her hips, grazing the sides of her breasts slightly. With one swift movement, Han was on top of her.


	5. Chapter 5 The journey ends

NOTE: I do not own star wars, I don

't own the characters, planets, creatures or vehicles. They all belong to George Lucas.

Shooting stars

5

Leia woke up and found herself in Han's cabin, alone. She felt wonderful, Han had made love to her last night and she couldn't be happier. The three items of clothing that she normally wore to bed were folded neatly by her feet, with a note placed neatly on top of them. She quickly dressed and scanned the paper.

Morning, Sweetheart!

We are ahead of schedule and will be arriving at Bespin early!

I hope you slept well, Princess. I didn't want to wake you up, plus you look so beautiful when you sleep. (But you always look beautiful!)

When you're ready, meet the rest of us in the cock-pit.

~Han, The scoundrel!

Leia laughed silently to herself. She went into her own cabin and slipped the rest of her snow suit. When she arrived in the cock-pit she was greeted by the walking Wookiee carpet, The protical goldenrod and the ex-smuggler. Han's handsome face made Leia feel simply amazing! She glanced out of the window and saw a giant, swirling globe of orange clouds. She could hardly believe that they we arriving at Bespin. The trip hadn't been as bad as she thought it would have been. Her only regret, was that she never told Han that she loved him…..


End file.
